


Baby Bee

by SmashAndCas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gross Amounts of Married!Destiel Fluff, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:58:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6586213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmashAndCas/pseuds/SmashAndCas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is sent to the store. He buys something that is definitely not on the list.</p><p>Sickly amounts of Married!Destiel fluff.</p><p>For Dimps birthday!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Bee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wannaliveindeansdimples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannaliveindeansdimples/gifts).



> This is my first time posting anything in the Supernatural verse, so if it shows that I am a bonafide newbie… I’m terribly sorry.
> 
> With that being said, this is all for my Dimps! It’s your birthday baby! Hope you have the best day ever. Love you long time. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine because I am a terrible person and cannot proofread for shit. 
> 
> Other than that, please enjoy this disgustingly gross amount of Married!Destiel fluff.

Castiel Winchester was in over his head. Way, way, _way_ in over his head. He eyed the clothing racks with mild distain as he attempted to find a suitable gift.

Just because he was gay, did not mean, in any way, shape or form, that he had this fashion bullshit on lockdown.

Quite the opposite really.

Dean was actually the better dresser between the two of them, but _of course_ , he was stuck at the office this morning, leaving Cas to fend for himself in this disastrous situation.

Besides, what on earth are was he supposed to get for someone that was already incessantly spoiled and owned every possible thing on the planet?

Pulling out his phone, Cas held his thumb against the home screen and waited for the device to unlock. He quickly pressed one of the icons and tapped out a quick message,

_What the fuck am I supposed to get her?_

Sam’s reply was rapid,

_Cas, she’s turning one. She doesn’t give a shit. Just find something fluffy and pink and it’ll all be good in the hood._

Frustrated with his brother-in-law, Cas pocketed the phone and went back to perusing the rows of clothing.

A tiny pink tutu caught his eye and Cas snatched up the gauzy fabric with triumph. There was an attached onesie that had the words, _World’s Cutest Niece_ printed on the front in scrolled font and Cas wasn't sure if he should cry from relief or fist pump because, _fuck yeah_ , he was gonna be Uncle of the Year.

He threw the offending article of clothing into the cart and damn near broke into a run, desperate to escape the overwhelming amount of pint sized fashion. But before he could make his getaway, a small scrap of fabric caught his eye and Cas was reaching for it, unable to communicate to his body to stop.

It was a newborn onesie, judging by the size - _and the label, that clearly stated NB_. Cas was fairly certain that Dean had eaten burritos that would be bigger than anything that could fit into this piece of cloth.

However, it was all black and yellow and buzzing bees and so fucking cute that Cas can't catch his breath.

Unable to resist the temptation, Cas has added it to the cart before he can register what is going on.

They’ve talked about it, sure. One day, when they’re ready.

Cas catches a glimpse of the onesie and sighs, a dumb smile stretching across his face.

A vision of Dean dressed down in jeans and a tee, cradling a baby in the crook of his arm, decked out in black and yellow and  _so fucking cute_  rolls through his mind and he sighs again.

Castiel shakes his head to clear the cobwebs and return to reality, where all he really wants to do is escape this store and be back home and in Dean’s arms.

Arms, which apparently, would look _fan-fucking-tastic_ holding a teensy, tiny baby.

Before Cas can descend back into la-la land, he manages to make his way to the front of the store and purchase the two tiny outfits.

The cashier coos appropriately and Cas can feel his cheeks heat up as he imagines what Dean is going to say when he sees what Cas has bought.

Maybe he'll just wrap it up, throw it in his husband's lap and then hide for approximately _one thousand years._

Cas nods reassuringly to himself, yeah, that sounds like a good plan.

**

Baby is in the driveway, currently recieving some TLC from his very hot, very _wet_ husband and Cas is proud of himself for managing to put his car in park and not driving it through the garage cause he got distracted. _Hey, it happens. Have you ever tried to ignore a wet Dean Winchester?_

Castiel climbs out and grabs the shopping bag, hoping that Dean will stay focused on his task and ignore him, for the time being at least.

No such luck.

Dean wrings out the shammy and strokes a loving hand across the hood before turning his attention to Cas.

"Hey you, find something for Roe?"

Cas nods, but remains silent as he clutches the bag like a goddamn life preserver and he's in the middle of the Atlantic.

Dean quirks a smile, "Can I see it?"

Cas nods again, but makes no move to follow through on the statement.

"Babe?"

The term of endearment snaps Cas out of his daze and he dashes inside, "Later! I, uh, gotta pee."

Dean shakes his head as he watches the rapidly fading backside of his husband race into the house.

 _And oh, what a backside it is_.

**

Castiel runs a hand through his hair, further disrupting the unruly mess. He has both outfits laid out on the bed and he can't decide what on earth had possessed him to purchase the newborn onesie. Besides the fact that it is covered in bees and _beyond_ adorable. There was not one single indication in the past few months that had declared that they were suddenly ready to start a family.

Before he can dwell on his moment of temorary insanity, Dean is bounding up the stairs and hollering, "Cas, sweetheart? You up here?"

Blue eyes flick around the room in sudden fear and Cas grabs the stupidly cute onesie and throws it in his bedside table, out of sight and out of mind. _Right?_

"Yeah. In here!" Cas responds, smooth as a motherfucker.

Dean rounds the corner, dripping wet and Cas opens his mouth to scold his husband, but Dean crooks his finger and Cas forgets what he was going to say.

And instead, he spends the next half hour thanking every deity he can think of that they'd installed a ledge in their shower.

**

They're out on the patio, grilling burgers when Dean brings it up again, "So what'd you get Roe?"

Cas freezes, "I uh, just an outfit."

Dean shakes his head, "You're acting even weirder than usual, what's going on with you?"

Cas frowns, "Nothing, I'm fine. Just distracted, that's all."

And then Dean proceeds to distract him even further.

Thank goodness for privacy fences.

**

Dean is shoveling bacon and eggs into his mouth like it's his last meal and Cas grimaces, "Why on earth did I marry you?"

The answering grin is full of food and Dean mumbles around the mouthful, "'Cause you think I'm sexy?"

Cas shakes his head, "Clearly I am delusional in every sense of the word."

Dean responds with a middle finger and a big gulp of OJ, "Bite me, Cas."

A dark eyebrow arches and Cas leans in close, his lips hovering over the juncture of Dean's throat, "Mmm, I think you'd like that a little too much."

There's a flash of desire in Dean's eyes as he pulls Cas up and claims his lips in a heated kiss, "Surely you know by now... it isn't very nice to tease."

Castiel's answering grin is just as wicked and before he can stop himself, he's racing up the stairs and firing back, "What are you gonna do, spank me?"

And that is exactly what Dean did.

**

Dean has the pink tutu and is holding it in front of Cas, "This is fucking ridiculous. She's gonna love it!"

Cas glances up, lowering his reading glasses as he sees what Dean is holding, "Where was that? I've been looking everywhere for it!"

"Found it in the laundry, dunno how it got in there though."

Cas blushes as he remembers how it happened, "I uh, had put it on the bed. But then you came in here all wet and sexy and proceeded to make me forget my name in the shower. It must have fallen to the floor and got tossed in with the towels."

Dean smirks, "You think I'm sexy. You wanna date me. Love me and marry me."

Cas rolls his eyes, "The fact that you are quoting _Miss Congeniality_ at me right now, is making me question all of my life choices."

"Don't pretend you don't want this ass."

And Cas can't deny that he does, in fact, want _that ass_.

**

Cas collapses on to the couch and lets out a groan, "Who knew that it takes a goddamn army to pull off a one year old's birthday party?"

Dean follows suit and nods in agreement, "Kids are a fuckton of work babe. It's a good thing Roe's so damn cute."

Their niece had squealed and screamed her way through a billion presents and four cupcakes.

She wasn't going to sleep for a week with the amount of sugar she'd ingested today.

Poor Sam and Jess.

Dean nudged Cas, "But hey, she seemed to like the outfit Uncle Cas picked out for her."

Cas grinned, pleased as punch, "I know. Granted, she's one. It probably could have said _I just shit my pants_ and she'd probably still have been just as thrilled."

Nodding, Dean let his head fall against his husband's shoulder, "Y'did good babe. Y'did good."

And that's how Sam found them four hours later when he let himself in, under the guise of running to the store for more cleaning supplies because _fuck_ , children are messy little shits.

**

Dean has two fingers inside of his husband and he's making all these noises and Dean just wants to fucking freeze this moment and frame it forever.

_I hit the fucking jackpot. Goddamn he's perfect._

"Dean. Please, babe, I need more. Gimme _more_."

And then Dean is reaching for the bedside table, searching for the slender bottle that usually resides on top.

He has to dig a little bit, because hey, he's only got one hand to work with here.

"Cas, fuck, baby, where's the lube?"

His husband is not exactly all present at the moment and he just waves his hand in the general direction of his bedside table, because yeah, _that's helpful_.

Dean grunts a little and reaches in further, grasping something that feels soft and maybe is what he's looking for.

Only he pulls it out. And it is definitely not.

Cas tightens obscenely and then is scooting up in bed, recoiling as if he's been shot. And _ow_ , that was an abrupt movement and he's sure that Cas is regretting it, by the look on his face.

" _Jesus Cas, what the hell!?"_ Is Dean's eloquent response.

And then his husband is babbling incessantly and Dean is struggling to follow the train of thought.

"I didn't mean to! I just, it was there. And cute. And I couldn't _not_ get it. This is all Sam and Jessica's fault. If they didn't have such a cute baby and then make me want one and I know we aren't ready. Well, we talked about it a couple times. But you're so enough for me and I don't want you to think you're not and I'm sorry. I'll take it back tomorrow. It was an accident. I was clearly possessed. Please don't divorce me. I don't even.."

Dean surges forward and shuts Cas up the only way he knows how. With his lips.

After a few unhurried kisses, Dean can feel Cas relax and he pulls away, "Are you breathing?"

Cas nods minutely and ducks his head, cheeks coloring with embarrassment.

Taking a moment to gather his thoughts, Dean begins, "Okay, so first of all. I said what the hell, because you pulled off of my fingers and I thought you had hurt yourself. So, it wasn't about... that... I was worried about you. Are you okay? Or at least, is your ass?"

Cas huffs out an annoyed breath, "'M fine."

Dean presses another kiss to Cas' mouth, "Good, it's my favorite part of you, wouldn't want it to be out of commission for too long."

"Dick."

A lewd smirk runs across Dean's face, "I know, that's your favorite part of me. But rest assured, it's fine too. Now.."

He holds up the item recovered from the bedside table.

"Wanna clue me in?"

Cas looks like he moments away from crying and Dean reaches out to lace their fingers together, "Baby, I'm not running away screaming, okay? I just need to know where your head's at."

Cas hiccups, "I just saw it in the store and it was in the cart before I even realized what was going on. And then I had this vision of you, and you were holding this tiny little baby in one arm and I just... I dunno."

Trailing off, Cas looks down, afraid to be too hopeful, "Cas, we've talked about this..."

Bracing himself for rejection, Cas sucks in a deep breath as Dean continues, "We both agreed, when we felt ready, we'd look into it. I've been ready for a while now, I was waiting for you to come to me."

Wait.

 _What_.

Cas snaps his head around so fast he's surprised it doesn't detach entirely, "Are you fucking with me? Dean, this isn't funny."

Despite the fact that they are both buck ass naked, the moment feels far more intimate than it did moments ago.

"I'm serious as a heart attack Castiel. I wanna have babies with you."

And then Cas is crying and there's a lot more kissing and Cas reaches for that stupid little piece of fabric.

"Tell me this isn't the cutest fucking thing you've ever seen."

Dean shakes his head, "I think you're the cutest fucking thing I've ever seen."

**

Sixteen months later, Cas is wrestling a supremely tiny human being into this ridiculous onesie and Dean leans over, resting his chin on Cas' shoulder.

"I changed my mind, _he's_ the cutest fucking thing I've ever seen."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an actual teensy tiny onesie at TJ Maxx. 
> 
> Here's the link if you're so inclined (or a visual person as myself).
> 
> http://www.burtsbeesbaby.com/Bee-Essentials-Set-of-5-Short-Sleeve-Bodysuits/LY11172-SUN-12M,en_US,pd.html?start=48&cgid=Neutral_Baby_Clothing
> 
> Also, please kudos or review or whatever you feel like... my muse is a greedy lil thang.


End file.
